Charmed Legacy
by velntricdragon
Summary: See title page  First page inside  For full details on this story. Though Chris and Wyatt are selected as characters they are not the pairing in this story. Chapter one will be up shortly
1. Charmed Legacy Title Page

Charmed Legacy

Authors Note #1 : This story line takes place in an alternate time line where as Phoebe and Paige were both killed in the same manner as they were in the final season before the events of the episode titled "Forever Charmed." In this line Piper never changed the events that killed her sisters yet was reunited with Leo. The two never had there third child leaving Wyatt and Chris as the next generation of Halliwell witches.

Authors Note #2: This story is rated M as it will contain some strong sexual content of both heterosexual and homosexual nature. You have been warned!

Authors Note #3: I do not own charmed nor any of the characters related to the series. I claim ownership of original characters only. This story is meant in no way to call the sexuality of the actors who played the characters in the series into question. As far as I am aware all the actors from this series are 100% Heterosexual. This story is pure fiction and is meant to entertain the reader with both non-adult and adult content.

Plot: The year is 2021. It has been 16 years since Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews were killed by the actions of Billy and her sister. Sixteen long years, years consisting of pain and suffering for the remaining Halliwell family members. With there death the death of the power of three was thought to have accord making it so demon's would leave the family alone. But now that Wyatt has turned 18 and Chris 17 a new generation of demons has begun to rise in San Francisco and there first order of business is to destroy the only true threat to there taking over The Son's of the only living Charmed one.

**Cast of Characters**

_**From the series (Characters marked with a * are Spirits or Ghosts)**_

Piper Halliwell

Leo Wyatt-Halliwell

Chris Perry Halliwell

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Page Matthews *

Phoebe Halliwell *

Pure Halliwell*

Penny Halliwell AKA Grams/Great Grams *

Patty Halliwell AKA Grams (To Chris and Wyatt)*

_**Original Characters**_

Alexander Singleton

Peter Thorten

Talus

**Original Character Information**

_No backgrounds will be reviled as they are reviled in chapters._

Name: Alexander Singleton

Age: Unknown

Race: Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Omnilingualism

Name: Peter Thorten

Age: 17

Race: Unknown witch hybrid

Powers: Basic Powers: Scrying, Potion making, Spell Casting

Active Powers: Premonition, Empathy, Sensing

Peter has another power that will be reviled in later chapters. This ties into the other half of his blood line.

Name: Talus Turner

Age: Unknown

Race: Demon

Powers: Fireballs, Shimmering, Telekinesis, Incineration

**Powers used in this fiction!**

Orbing- Teleportation in a flurry of blue colored orbs

Shimmering- Teleportation

Telekinesis/ Telekinetic Orbing- Moving objects with your mind. Half whitelighters can do this by moving the object by orbing it.

Omnilingualism- The whitelighters ability to be able to speak what ever language there charge is speaking.

(If there are any powers you want a description of message me and I'll post it.)


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue: Happy Birthday Piper **

"Are you sure we should be doing this. I mean Mom has told us not to use magic for anything. That we are to live a normal life like normal people." Chris said as his brother Wyatt placed five white candles in a circle in the middle of the floor of the attic

"I'm sure, it's Mom's 48th birthday Chris. And besides Dad told us to do this. He wants this surprise for her." Wyatt said with a smile as he light the candles before walking back over to his brother.

"Okay fine but this spell is written for one not many." Chris said flipping the pages of the fabled Halliwell Book of Shadows. "Don't worry little brother I got this." Wyatt said grinning from ear to ear as he stopped his brothers frantic page flipping.

"I'll just re-write the spell a little bit. It will be fine." Wyatt said again stepping in front of the podium where the book sat.

"Here Goes nothing." He said taking a deep breath. "Paige, Phoebe, Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Halliwell witches hear these words, hear my cry spirits from the other side. Come me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Wyatt Spoke

As he finished casting the spell the attic was filled with white lights descending from above them. Forming into five figures standing in the circle looking onward at the young male witches.

"Chris, Wyatt!" The familiar voice of Paige Matthews spoke as she stepped out of the circle gaining her corporeal body back. "Well boys it took you guys long enough." The familiar voice of Pure spoke as she, Phoebe, Penny and Patty stepped out of the circle behind Paige.

"Sorry Aunt Prue, I just wasn't sure we should be doing the spell after Mom specifically told us not to use magic for any reason." Chris said as he walked up to his Aunt hugging her tightly.

"Good boy, Chris always be cautious when disobeying your mother." Patty Halliwell the mother of Pure, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige spoke as she put her arms around her grandson.

"O come on guys no time for all this we have a house to decorate for a party!" Phoebe spoke as she headed toward the attic door.

**Fade **

"There coming….HIDE!" Chris called inside the house as everyone scrambled around for a place to hide.

"I don't know Leo. I think there still to young to go a Concert in another state alone. It's just not safe after all they could be attacked any place at any time by a demon, warlock or something after their powers." Piper said as she and Leo walked through the front door.

"What happened here." She called out as she saw the decorations all over the house. "Leo!" She turned around glaring at her husband. Before turning and walking toward the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone called out as the jumped out of there hiding places as she approached the table.

"BOYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she spotted her sisters, mother, and grandmother smiling at her from all corners of the room.

"O get over it Piper. It's just a little magic for your birthday. We wanted to spend the day with you and besides Leo gave them permission to do the spell that brought us here." Penny said as she walked over and hugged her granddaughter.

**Scene Fade**

"And so it came to pass that the charmed ones the strongest witch's to be born into the world were destroyed. With the death of two of the three sisters all of demon kind would once again be free to roam and do as they please. With out fear of retribution from the powers of the Charmed ones. But my brothers and sisters. The time has come for us the new stronger more powerful generation of Demon kind to step up and take our rightful place as rulers of the mortal world. To long have we been exiled to the darkness that is the underworld. To long have we lived in fear of the vanquish at the hands of a pathetic witch. Now… is the time to act….starting with the elimination of the only force of good that could possibly stop us. The sons of a charmed one. " A dark voice echoed through a fiery pit as cheers of allegiance rang out through out the dark caves.


End file.
